March Surprise!
by Miharu Kazuhime
Summary: Sakura merasa iri pada Sasuke, sahabatnya. Dia bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman sekelasnya sedangkan Sakura harus puas di rumah, tapi sasuke akan melakukan sesuatu untuk sakura. apakah itu? /chapter akhir update!/ review
1. Chapter 1

KAZUHIME TIFFANY BEAUDELAIRE™ PROUDLY PRESENT

"MARCH SURPRISE!"

©2011

A Fanfiction by : Kazuhime Tiffany Beaudelaire™

Disclaimer : I don't own any characters of Naruto. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Starring : Sakura H. & Sasuke U.

Warning : OOC gila! gaje, typo bertebaran, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Apa? DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Genre : Romance / Friendship

Rated : T

Summary :

Sakura merasa iri pada Sasuke, sahabatnya. Sasuke dan teman-teman sekelasnya menghabiskan liburan akhir tahun ajaran bersama dengan pergi ke tempat-tempat tertentu dan bersenang-senang, sedangkan Sakura harus puas di rumah saja. Mengetahui itu, Sasuke jadi ingin melakukan sesuatu. Apakah itu? Cari tahu! Twoshoot.

Enjoy ^_^

"MARCH SURPRISE!"

Twoshoot

Musim semi di Konoha baru saja dimulai. Daun-daun mulai tumbuh di pepohonan dan kuncup-kuncup bunga yang mekar terlihat di sepanjang jalanan di Konoha. Musim semi tahun ini bertepatan dengan libur akhir tahun ajaran sekolah di kota itu. Anak-anak siswa sibuk merencanakan apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan di liburan kali ini, apalagi ini sangat istimewa karena kelas IX sekolah tingkat menengah baru saja selesai menghadapi ujian nasional yang mengekang para siswa kelas IX itu untuk duduk manis dan belajar. Kini, saatnya mereka bersenang-senang dengan keluarga, kerabat, dan teman-teman mereka.

Tanggal 27 Maret adalah hari keempat liburan. Sudah banyak anak-anak yang biasanya sibuk dengan rutinitas belajar mereka, kini tengah bersantai bersama kerabat di tempat-tempat rekreasi, baik di dalam Konoha, maupun luar Konoha, seperti Suna, Ame, bahkan Oto. Tapi agaknya itu tak berarti bagi Sakura Haruno. Jangan salahkan kenapa kedua orang tuanya bekerja di kantor dan libur sekolah ini juga bukan berarti liburan bagi pekerja kantoran. Jadi, yah, Sakura harus bisa menerima bahwa dia hanya duduk diam di rumah, menonton TV, atau sekedar bermain game. Tapi sebenarnya Sakura sangat tidak menikmatinya. Sudah empat hari dia berdiam di rumahnya yang sepi tanpa melakukan sesuatu yang berarti, dan itu sangat menjenuhkan bagi gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Heeeiiiiii...! Kenapa ini sangat membosankan? Apa nggak ada yang bisa kulakukan?" seru Sakura frustasi di kamarnya. Dia membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal bermotif SNSD.

"Woy! Pagi-pagi berisik banget, sih!" seorang pemuda berambut merah masuk ke kamar Sakura sambil memasang tampang jengkel.

Sakura segera menengok ke sumber suara, "Woy, Kak Sasori! Kalau masuk kamar cewek itu bisa ketok pintu dulu nggak?" ujarnya pada kakak satu-satunya itu dengan wajah bete.

"Salahmu, pagi-pagi bikin keributan. Mandi sana! Liburan bukan berarti menjadikanmu malas mandi!" balas Sasori lagi sambil menyisiri rambut merahnya yang basah dengan tangan.

Sakura memberikan deathglare, dan itu samasekali tak berarti untuk Sasori.

"Sudah ya, adikku yang manis. Aku mau berangkat kuliah dulu, Okaasan dan Otousan sudah berangkat. Dan tadi Okaasan sudah menyiapkan sarapanmu di meja makan. Mandilah dulu, baru makan. Jangan buat keributan, ya. Jaa...!" ujar Sasori sambil melempar bantal ke arah Sakura, lalu segera keluar kamar dan menutup pintu sesaat sebelum Sakura melemparkan bantal ke arah pintu.

"Haaaah..." Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu bangkit dari bed-nya, menuju kamar mandi.

"Hari ini aku mau ngapain, ya?" gumam Sakura sambil menopang dagu pada tangannya di atas meja di ruang TV. "Sudah empat hari liburan, tapi aku belum melakukan apapun yang bermanfaat, huh, seperti orang bodoh saja," mata emerald-nya menerawang, menatap TV yang menyala tapi samasekali tak menarik.

"Ah!" Sakura menjentikkan jarinya. "Aku SMS Sasuke saja, deh!" lalu dengan segera meraih ponsel 5233-nya di atas sofa berwarna magenta, dan mengetik sesuatu dengan cepat.

To : Sasuke Hn

+8185200585xxx

Ohayou, Sasuke-kun. Lagi ngapain nih?

Agak lama Sasuke membalas. Oh iya, Sasuke adalah sahabat Sakura. Orang tua mereka sama-sama pebisnis dan sering mengadakan pertemuan bersama, membuat Sakura dan Sasuke saling mengenal. Apalagi, mereka satu sekolah, walaupun tidak pernah sekelas, tapi rumah mereka juga lumayan dekat. Karena itu, mereka cukup akrab.

_"You better run run run run run," _ Sakura segera menyambar ponselnya. Ada satu message received tertulis di layarnya. Dari Sasuke.

From :Sasuke Hn

+8185200585xxx

Hn, ohayou. Lagi siap-siap. Ada apa emangnya?

To : Sasuke Hn

+8185200585xxx

Siap-siap? Mo ngapain emangnya?

From :Sasuke Hn

+8185200585xxx

Renang

To : Sasuke Hn

+8185200585xxx

Enak banget, tumben, sama siapa?

From :Sasuke Hn

+8185200585xxx

Diajak teman-teman sekelas. Sekalian buat perpisahan katanya

Sakura menghela nafas membacanya, "Menyenangkan sekali. Aku juga mau,"

To : Sasuke Hn

+8185200585xxx

Wah, iya? Asik dong!

From :Sasuke Hn

+8185200585xxx

Asik apanya, sebenarnya aku malas, tapi mereka memaksa, yah lagipula di rumah juga gak ngapa-ngapain kan

"Ini SMS terpanjang yang pernah dikirimnya," Sakura tertawa geli.

To : Sasuke Hn

+8185200585xxx

Yah, kau benar. Di rumah terus menerus juga gak ngapa- ngapain. Huh. Aku iri padamu, Sasuke

From :Sasuke Hn

+8185200585xxx

Iri untuk apa?

To : Sasuke Hn

+8185200585xxx

Kau dan teman-temanmu. Aku benar-benar iri. Kenapa teman- temanku gak bisa seperti itu ya? Sangat gak kreatif sekali. Huh menyedihkan sekali aku ini T_T

Seorang pemuda menatap cermin besar di kamarnya sambil sesekali mengacak-acak (bukan merapikan) rambut hitam kebiruannya yang mencuat ke belakang. Sesekali pemuda itu memegang ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu. Mata onyx-nya menatap layar ponsel dengan lembut. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit saat membaca SMS terakhir dari seseorang. Dia tak segera membalas, seperti memikirkan sesuatu, lalu akhirnya menekan-nekan keypad di Blackcherry-nya (bukan blackberry lho ya XD).

To : Sakura Forehead

+8185886089xxx

Kenapa kau gak mengajak mereka?

From :Sakura Forehead

+8185886089xxx

Percuma. Sudah kuajak pun, mereka gak mau, sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing..

"Memang menyedihkan kau, Sakura," Sasuke tertawa kecil. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, _"naege ireojineun mara, her whisper is the lucifer..."_

"Halo," seru Sasuke ogah-ogahan.

"Hey Sasuke! Cepatlah sedikit, hanya kau yang belum datang," sebuah suara terdengar dari ponsel Sasuke.

"Iya, iya, Naruto. Kau itu berisik sekali," jawab Sasuke santai, lalu mematikan sambungan.

To : Sakura Forehead

+8185886089xxx

Sudah, ya, aku mau pergi dulu. Teman-teman sudah menungguku, jaa

From :Sakura Forehead

+8185886089xxx

Iya, baiklah. Selamat bersenang-senang Sa-su-ke. Jaa..

"Hah, membosankan lagi. Sasuke sudah pergi dengan teman-temannya, aku harus bagaimana?" gadis itu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sembari tidur-tiduran di sofa. "Ah, telepon Ino saja, deh, barangkali dia mau mendengarkan curhatku," Sakura mencari kontak Ino di ponselnya, lalu menekan dial.

"Ya, halo? Ada apa Forehead?"

"Bisa nggak sih jangan memanggilku seperti itu? Hey Ino-pig, kau ada waktu nggak?"

"Waktu? Aduuuhhh Sakura-chanku yang manis, waktu itu selalu ada, nggak mungkin hilang, memangnya ada apa?"

Sakura sedikit menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. 'Bisa tuli aku nanti,'

"Kau itu bicara jangan keras-keras, merusak gendang telingaku saja. Uhm... ketemuan yuk, aku ingin menggosip lagi denganmu. Terakhir kita bertemu kan di sekolah sehari sebelum liburan," jelas Sakura luas (panjang x lebar = luas kan?)

"Oh... Forehead sayang, sebenarnya aku tergiur oleh tawaranmu itu, tapi kau telat sepuluh menit, Sakura. Sai telah lebih dulu mengajakku kencan hari ini, dan dia meneleponku sepuluh menit yang lalu,"

Gadis jangkung itu berdiri di samping bed-nya, memilih-milih pakaian yang cocok yang akan dipakainya nanti untuk berkencan dengan Sai. Ponselnya tergeletak di bed-nya, sebuah headset warna hitam menancap di salah satu sisi ponsel itu, ujung yang lain berada di kuping si gadis.

"Kau itu sedang apa sekarang sih? It sounds so noise," suara Sakura di seberang.

"Aku memilih pakaian yang akan kukenakan nanti. Bagusnya warna kuning atau ungu ya? Ah, yang ungu saja, deh!" celoteh Ino sambil memakainya.

"Hah kau ini. Mau kencan saja ribet sekali,"

"Hey, ini berbeda. Kau tahu kan, aku sangat menyukai Sai, jadi aku sangat menanti kesempatan ini dan takkan menyia-nyiakannya begitu saja! Aku takkan membuat kekacauan,"

"Kau ini bicara apa, mayat hidup seperti itu disukai," Sakura menghela nafas mengingat Sai, teman sekelasnya yang pendiam tapi seperti mayat hidup itu, kulitnya lebih pucat dari kulit Sakura sendiri. Anehnya dia tertarik pada Ino. Yah, lelaki mana yang tak tergoda pada pesona Ino, sih?

"Ah, jangan seperti itu. Nanti aku bilang pada Sai lho, hehehe," Ino menguncir rambut panjangnya yang pirang keemasan menjadi ekor kuda.

"Hey, jangan! Ya sudahlah, nikmati saja acara kencanmu dengan si Sai, semoga menyenangkan ya, Pig,"

"Haha... baiklah Forehead. Sampai jumpa ya, bye..." KLIK.

Dan beginilah Sakura. Sendiri lagi. Malang benar nasib gadis ini. "Ah, semuanya punya acara sendiri-sendiri. Kalau seperti itu, aku mau menyibukkan diri saja, lah. Ngapain enaknya, ya?" Sakura melangkah menuju kamarnya di lantai dua rumah itu. Lalu masuk dan mengambil laptop putihnya di meja, dan membawanya ke bed. "Browsing saja lah... lama tidak membuka facebook," dan beginilah Sakura sekarang. Menyibukkan diri dengan browsing, chatting dengan teman-teman dunia mayanya, sampai tak terasa matahari mulai tergelincir ke barat. Pukul 6 sore.

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut merah mudanya yang basah. Mengambil beberapa potong pakaian rumahan dari lemari besar berwarna cokelat tua, lalu memakainya.

_"You better run run run run run," _ Sakura menyambar ponselnya setelah sebelumya dia offline dan menutup laptopnya. "Sasuke?"

From :Sasuke Hn

+8185200585xxx

Hey

To : Sasuke Hn

+8185200585xxx

Ada apa? Apa kau sudah pulang?

From :Sasuke Hn

+8185200585xxx

Yeah..lagi apa?

To : Sasuke Hn

+8185200585xxx

Habis OL. Dari tadi pagi. Habis bingung mau ngapain

Alis Sasuke sedikit terangkat. "Sakura OL dari pagi tadi? Ya ampun, dia itu benar-benar nggak melakukan apapun!" gumamnya sambil merebahkan diri di bed-nya. Berenang membuatnya sedikit lelah.

To :Sakura Forehead

+8185886089xxx

Kau itu. Emangnya gak refreshing?

From :Sakura Forehead

+8185886089xxx

Ini juga refreshing kan..

To :Sakura Forehead

+8185886089xxx

Kita itu selesai ujian dan sebentar lagi lulus. Aku gak yakin temen-temen sekelasmu gak akan mengadakan acara apapun

From :Sakura Forehead

+8185886089xxx

Hey kau, Sasuke Uchiha. Kenapa kalau di SMS itu cerewet tapi kalau bicara langsung pelitnya minta ampun, sih?

Sasuke hanya memutar mata onyx-nya.

To :Sakura Forehead

+8185886089xxx

Kau itu banyak bicara yah?

From :Sakura Forehead

+8185886089xxx

Ih, kau ini, nggak asik ah! Gak bisa diajak bercanda! Oh ya, bagaimana renangmu tadi? Menyenangkan, eh?

To :Sakura Forehead

+8185886089xxx

Biasa saja

From :Sakura Forehead

+8185886089xxx

Biasa saja apanya! Aku benar-benar iri, Sasuke-kun! Ah, andai ada seseorang yang mau mengajakku pergi selama liburan ini...

Mata Sasuke menyipit. "Fuh,"

To :Sakura Forehead

+8185886089xxx

Ya sudah, kau istirahatlah. Aku juga sudah ngantuk, selamat malam ya, Sakura

Emerald Sakura membulat. "Selamat malam apanya? Ngantuk? Baru juga setengah delapan," gerutunya.

To : Sasuke Hn

+8185200585xxx

Ya okelah. Kau juga istirahat. Selamat malam juga

From :Sasuke Hn

+8185200585xxx

Hn

Sakura tersenyum. 'Kebiasaan,'

"Kakak pulang! Sakura, kau di kamar?" seru seorang pemuda di luar kamar Sakura.

"Iya, Kak. Makan malam di meja makan, ya!" seru Sakura tanpa membuka pintu.

"Hah, kau ini. Sudah makan belum? Okaasan dan Otousan belum pulang?"

"Aku sudah makan. Belum,"

"Oh, baiklah," Sasori masuk kamarnya di sebelah kamar Sakura.

"Kak,"

"Ya?"

"Selamat malam, aku tidur, ya, ngantuk,"

Sasori tersenyum dari kamarnya, "Jam segini sudah mau tidur? Baiklah.. selamat tidur!"

Sakura kembali menghela nafas, dan mematikan lampu kamarnya. Lalu dia mencoba memejamkan emerald-nya, dan akhirnya tertidur.

~To Be Continued~

Author's Note :

Eh, si Sascake (?) di sini peduli banget ma sesamanya yaa? *geleng-geleng liat jeleknya fic ndiri*

Lagi-lagi Kazu bikin fic nggak jelas bin pendek banget lagi! Hahaha~ *kok bangga?*

Yap, rencananya fic ini mau Kazu bikin twoshoot, mengingat sekarang Kazu lagi liburan, jadi temanya juga liburan~! *yipppiiii~*

Tadinya sempet mau dibikin oneshoot aja, tapi kok Kazu rasa kepanjangan yaa? Akhirnya Kazu jadiin twoshoot aja deh!

Yosh, langsung ke intinya saja ya, SILAKAN REVIEW~~

Kliklah tulisan biru di bawah ini! Arigatou~!


	2. Chapter 2

KAZUHIME TIFFANY BEAUDELAIRE™ PROUDLY PRESENT

"MARCH SURPRISE!"

©2011

A Fanfiction by : Kazuhime Tiffany Beaudelaire™

Disclaimer : I don't own any characters of Naruto. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Starring : Sakura H. & Sasuke U.

Warning : OOC gila! gaje, typo bertebaran, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Apa? DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Genre : Romance / Friendship

Rated : T

Summary Chapter 1:

Sakura kembali menghela nafas, masih kepikiran tentang liburan Sasuke dan teman sekelasnya lalu membandingkan dengan dirinya sendiri. Sakura lelah, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur. Dimatikannya lampu kamarnya. Lalu dia mencoba memejamkan emerald-nya, dan akhirnya tertidur.

Enjoy ^_^

"MARCH SURPRISE!"

Twoshoot

Tanggal 28 Maret...

"Oke, Kakak sudah selesai. Kakak berangkat, ya, Sakura. Hati-hati di rumah," kata Sasori sambil bangkit dari kursinya di meja makan.

"Ya. Hati-hati juga, Kak," Sakura masih berkutat dengan nasi gorengnya. "Kakak pulang seperti kemarin lagi?"

"Sepertinya sih iya. Tugas kelompokku belum sepenuhnya selesai. Kau... nggak apa-apa, kan?"

"Ah kau ini berlebihan. Tentu saja, kemarin juga aku nggak apa-apa,"

"Oke. Jaga rumah, ya. Kakak pergi. Bye,"

"Bye," Sakura memandang Sasori yang keluar rumah, tapi kemudian Sasori berbalik menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura,"

"Hn? Ada apa kak?"

"Selamat ulang tahun!" Sasori memeluk Sakura, yang dipeluk hanya melongo.

"Kukira kak Sasori nggak ingat! Makasih, kak!" Sakura lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "Hadiahnya mana?"

"Hadiahmu, patuhi perintah orang tua, terutama kakakmu ini hahahah~!" ujar Sasori sambil tertawa lalu menyeringai. 'Kakakku keren sih, tapi menyebalkan. Seperti ini nih, contohnya,' batin Sakura sambil sweatdrop. "Usiamu sekarang 16 tahun, jadilah anak yang baik, bisa dibanggakan. Rajin belajar dan jangan nakal, kau sudah semakin dewasa," Sasori menceramahi.

"Iyaaa baiklah... makasih kakakku sayang! Kau kakak terbaik di dunia!"

"Tentu saja aku kan satu-satunya kakakmu," Sasori mengacak-acak rambut adiknya. "Ya sudah, kakak pergi. Daaahh,"

"Baiklah, daaah," Sakura tersenyum, tapi kemudian cemberut, "Sendiri lagi~~ walaupun lagi ultah!"

"Sasuke, kau di rumah sendiri sampai nanti malam ya, hari ini aku lembur, tugas-tugas rumit dari dosenku belum kuselesaikan," seorang pemuda yang sedikit lebih tua dari Sasuke berkata sambil membereskan isi tasnya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke dari ruang tengah. "Kak Itachi?"

"Eh, ya? Ada apa?" Itachi menghampiri adiknya itu.

"Aku akan pergi nanti, jadi rumah ini kosong. Nggak apa, kan?"  
>"Wah, tumben sekali. Biasanya kau paling malas kemana-mana. Nggak apa kok. Silahkan saja, hahaha!" Itachi tertawa geli. Sedang Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal. "Oh iya, Sasuke, kalau kau ketemu Sakura, sampaikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dariku ya, hehe,"<p>

"Hn,"

_"Sowoneul malhaebwa.. I'm genie for you boy," _KLIK.

"Ya halo Sasuke? Ada apa?" Sakura mengangkat ponselnya dengan tangan kiri karena tangan kanannya sedang digunakan untuk memegang apelnya yang tinggal separuh.

"Kau di rumah?" terdengar suara Sasuke dari seberang.

"Tentu saja, kenapa memangnya?"

KLIK.

"Eh? Iiihhhh! Sasuke, nih! Main tutup saja seenak jidat!" Sakura memandang kesal layar ponselnya, lalu kembali menggigit apel di tangannya.

Sakura masih asyik memainkan remote control televisinya yang membosankan saat terdengar bel. "Sepertinya ada tamu. Aduuhh... aku belum mandi bagaimana ini?" Sakura bangkit dari sofa dengan panik.

"Ah masa bodoh tamu itu kan nggak tahu," Sakura akhirnya merapikan pakaiannya dan menghampiri pintu utama, membukanya.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn,"

"Ngapain kau kes-"

"Masa aku nggak disuruh masuk," Sasuke memasang wajah datarnya.

"Eh, i-iya baiklah! Ayo masuk!" seru Sakura gugup. Setelah mereka duduk di ruang tamu, Sasuke bertanya, "Kau sendirian?"

"Yaaah... seperti yang kau lihat. Kak Sasori kan kuliah, sama seperti Kak Itachi," jawab Sakura. "Eh, ya. Kau ngapain ke rumahku? Tumben sekali,"

"Jadi nggak boleh?" Sasuke memberikan deathglare, dan membuat Sakura merinding.

"Te-tentu saja boleh! Aku kan tadi sedang di rumah sendirian, jadi kan sekarang ada yang nemenin..." Sakura menunduk malu, wajahnya yang pucat sedikit merona. Kedatangan pemuda yang disukai ke rumah kan adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Tunggu, Sakura menyukai Sasuke? Tentu saja! Gadis mana yang tidak menyukai Sasuke, walaupun sifatnya dingin, tapi Sakura bisa merasakan bahwa Sasuke itu hangat kepadanya. Yah, walaupun sedikit, tapi itu cukup membuat Sakura meyakinkan hatinya bahwa Sasuke itu pemuda yang baik.

Sasuke bukan orang yang bodoh, tentu dia melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah dan entah mengapa itu membuat suatu sensasi yang menggelitik perutnya. "Oh... aku hanya main. Aku juga sendirian di rumah, bosan,"

"Haha, seorang Sasuke Uchiha bisa merasa bosan juga rupanya?" Sakura tertawa geli. Yang ditertawakan hanya memberi deathglare.

"Aku kan juga manusia,"

"Haha.. hmmm, oh ya! Tunggu sebentar, kuambilkan minum," Sakura meninggalkan ruang tamu lalu tak lama kemudian kembali setelah membuat segelas teh.

"Teh dengan sedikit gula," ujar gadis pink itu sambil meletakkannya di meja di hadapan Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu hanya menggumamkan terimakasih.

"Oh iya, kebetulan aku belum mandi, jadi aku mandi dulu, ya! Kau tunggu saja di sini, hahaha~" Sakura langsung melesat menuju ruang tengah, meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di ruang tamu.

"Hah jadi kau belum mandi Sakura? Astaga..." seru Sasuke. Sakura hanya nyengir, tapi tak mungkin terlihat Sasuke.

"Hihihi... tumben sekali sih, Sasuke... Aahh... untunglah dia main ke rumahku, kan aku jadi nggak bosan," gumam Sakura lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

'Sakura itu cewek kan? Masa sudah siang begini dia belum mandi, menyedihkan sekali,' pikir Sasuke.

30 menit kemudian...

"Hey! Maaf ya, lama menunggu. Jadi... kita mau ngapain nih di rumahku?" Sakura kembali dari acara mandinya dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu setelah 30 menit berlalu.

"Ya, lama sekali. Kau itu mandi atau semedi?" jawab Sasuke bosan.

"Iya iya aku tahu. Eh jawab pertanyaanku tadi, mau ngapain?"

"Hn. Ayo kita pergi," Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar.

"Pergi? Kemana?" Sakura bertanya dengan bingung tapi Sasuke tidak menjawab malah menuju ke luar rumah. "Eh? Tu-tunggu dulu!" Sakura menyambar ponsel dan dompetnya di sofa ruang tengah dan keluar rumah setelah mengunci pintunya. Sakura mendapati Sasuke duduk dengan wajahnya yang datar itu di atas motornya.

"Wah, motormu semakin keren," puji Sakura sambil mengagumi motor Sasuke.

"Dari dulu juga seperti ini," jawab Sasuke. 'Kerenan aku kemana-mana lah!' batinnya.

"Jadi kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura (lagi) setelah mendapat helm dari Sasuke.

"Naik saja,"

"Ah, kau ini sok misterius!" Sakura cemberut tapi pada akhirnya dia naik juga.

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah panti asuhan di dekat lapangan dan sebuah taman bermain anak-anak.

"Hm? Kita mau ngapain ke sini?" Sakura turun dari motor Sasuke dengan bingung.

"Kak Sasukeeeee...!" serombongan anak-anak panti itu berlarian menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hai. Apa kabar kalian?" Sasuke tersenyum. Sakura hanya melongo melihat Sasuke tersenyum manis dan takjub saat Sasuke dikerubungi anak-anak manis itu.

"Kak Sasu," seorang gadis kecil menarik-narik ujung kemeja Sasuke.

"Ya?"

"Itu pacar kakak, ya? Cantik sekali..." mata bening gadis cilik itu menatap ke arah Sakura yang salah tingkah.

"Apa? Hn, perkenalkan, ini Kak Sakura, teman Kak Sasuke," alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan polos gadis cilik tadi, Sasuke memperkenalkan Sakura pada mereka semua. Sakura tersenyum manis pada anak-anak panti itu yang memandangnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Salam kenal semuanya, aku Sakura Haruno!" seru Sakura riang sambil ber-ojigi.

"Salam kenal, Kak Sakuraaa...!"

Seorang wanita paruh baya manghampiri mereka. "Wah, nak Sasuke, ya? Nak Itachi tidak ikut?" wanita itu duduk di hadapan Sakura dan Sasuke. Dari penglihatan Sakura, sepertinya beliau Ibu panti asuhan ini.

Sasuke dan Sakura ber-ojigi, lalu duduk kembali. "Begitulah," jawab Sasuke.

"Wah, apakah dia kekasihmu, nak Sasuke? Cantik sekali, ya..." wanita itu memandang Sakura lembut, mengingatkan Sakura pada ibunya.

"Ah, bukan, Bu. Saya temannya Sasuke. Salam kenal,"

"Ah, begitu... Tapi jika dilihat-lihat kalian itu serasi, lho..." Ibu panti itu tersenyum, sementara Sasuke dan Sakura saling pandang, tapi sedetik kemudian mereka memalingkan wajah dengan semburat merah di masing-masing wajah mereka. "Hm...kalau begitu, Ibu ke dalam dulu ambil minuman ya," Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk.

"Sasuke! Kau nggak pernah bilang sering ke panti asuhan ini!" protes Sakura saat mereka duduk dan Ibu panti sedang menyiapkan minuman untuk mereka berdua.

"Kau nggak tanya," jawab Sasuke santai.

"Huh. Lalu kenapa tadi nggak bilang mau ke sini? Kan aku bisa membawa sesuatu untuk mereka," Sakura memandang anak-anak panti yang sedang bermain. Mereka terlihat ceria, mengingat sebagian besar anak-anak panti sudah tidak punya orang tua...

"Kedatangan kita ke sini sepertinya juga sudah cukup membuat mereka senang," ujar Sasuke.

"Kak Sasuke, kak Sakura, ayo main sama kami..." seorang anak kecil menarik tangan Sasuke dan tangan Sakura.

"Konohamaru...biarkan mereka minum dulu," ibu panti tadi kembali sambil membawa dua gelas minuman dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Ah, nggak apa-apa, Bu. Ayo, Sasuke, kita main!" seru Sakura dan mereka berdua akhirnya mengikuti Konohamaru menuju taman bermain di dekat panti itu.

Sambil bermain, Sasuke juga menjelaskan jika hari ini Sakura berulang tahun. Anak-anak sangat senang dan langsung mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Sakura dan bernyanyi bersama untuk Sakura yang dibalas gadis pink itu dengan senyum riang yang tak pernah hilang di wajahnya.

Sakura duduk di sebuah ayunan berwarna cokelat kusam yang berayun pelan oleh kaki jenjangnya yang menjuntai. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna merah muda dipermainkan angin. Mata jade-nya memandang sosok seorang pemuda berbaju putih –Sasuke- yang sedang asyik bermain bola dengan Konohamaru dan kawan-kawannya. Seulas senyum terpampang di wajah manis Sakura. 'Jarang-jarang Sasuke terlihat bahagia seperti ini, dia kan cowok paling pelit senyum di dunia,' pikirnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kak Sasuke... dia ganteng, ya kan, Kak?"

"Ya... Eh? Moegi? Kukira kau main bersama yang lain..." Sakura terkaget-kaget menyadari gadis kecil itu tiba-tiba sudah ada di ayunan di sebelahnya. Moegi tertawa, "Kakak mengaku..."

"Hm? Apa?" Sakura menyembunyikan rona merahnya.

"Hahahaha~ Sudah ya, kak Sakura, aku mau main lagi~~" Moegi tertawa lalu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih malu karena kepergok sedang memperhatikan Sasuke. Lalu tepat saat itu Sasuke mendatanginya, dan duduk di ayunan yang tadi baru saja diduduki Moegi.

"Sasuke,"

"Hn?"

"Kau... sering ke sini?"

Sasuke menghela nafas sebentar, "Kak Itachi yang pertama kali membawaku ke mari. Dia bilang, aku harus belajar dari mereka," Sasuke menjelaskan sambil memandang anak-anak. "Kau tahu kan, aku itu sedikit antisosial, dan kak Itachi berharap, dengan belajar dari mereka, aku juga belajar untuk bersyukur, bahwa aku masih punya orang tua, kakak seperti kak Itachi, dan sahabat sepertimu," tambah sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis pada Sakura yang mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian. Sakura tersentak, lalu blushing, "Kau benar..." ucap gadis itu.

"Nah," Sasuke beranjak dari ayunan yang didudukinya. "Sudah sore. Ayo pulang,"

Sakura pun beranjak, "Ayo,"

Sasuke memberhentikan motornya, membuat Sakura heran, "Kok berhenti? Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura lalu turun.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Dia memarkirkan motornya, sementara Sakura yang masih bingung memandang sekelilingnya, 'Ini kan sebuah taman, ngapain Sasuke membawaku ke sini?'

Sasuke yang menyadari Sakura kebingungan, langsung menuju sebuah bangku kosong berwarna cokelat tua di taman itu, Sakura mengikutinya.

"Hey, Sasuke. Mau apa sih membawaku ke mari? Sekarang sudah jam lima, lho..." ujar Sakura saat mereka telah duduk.

Sejenak Sasuke terdiam. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke berkata, "Sakura,"

"Ya?"

"Apa... hal yang kau sukai?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh? Aku? Uhm... aku suka sesuatu yang menyenangkan," jawab sakura sambil tersenyum. "Memang kenapa?"

"Khususnya?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Uhm... apa ya? Aku suka cokelat, apel, dan bunga sakura," kata Sakura. "Memangnya ada apa sih?" tambahnya dengan penasaran.

Sasuke terdengar menghela nafas sebentar, "Tanjoubi omedetou, Sakura," lalu akhirnya Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru tua pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa tercengang. Heran, sekaligus bahagia mendapatkan hadiah dari Sasuke yang disukainya. Memang sih, ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke memberi Sakura hadiah saat ulang tahunnya, tapi ini sepertinya hadiah terindah dan ter-so-sweet (?) yang pernah diberikan Sasuke padanya.

"Sasuke... apa ini?"

"Kau buka saja," dengan gemetar, Sakura menerima dan membuka kotak itu.

"Waw!" seru Sakura. Di kotak mungil itu, ada sebuah permen cherry rasa cokelat yang dibaliknya terdapat tulisan "I LOVE YOU". Sakura tak bisa lebih gembira dari ini. "Sa-Sasuke? Kau... memberiku ini..."

Sasuke yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat kesukaannya hanya bisa menunduk dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura.

"SA-SU-KEEE!" Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Sasuke, lalu pemuda raven itu menoleh.

"Apa?"

"Heeehhh? 'Apa' katamu? Apanya yang 'apa'? Kau..."

"Memang kenapa?" perhatian Sasuke sepenuhnya teralih pada gadis merah muda di sampingnya, tersenyum. "Memang nggak boleh, kalau aku memberikan hadiah istimewa pada gadis yang kusukai saat dia berulang tahun?" tambahnya. "Karena itu...maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Sakura tak bisa menahan luapan perasaannya lagi, lalu tiba-tiba gadis itu memeluknya!

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam, lalu sedetik kemudian, dengan ragu-ragu dia mengangkat tangan kirinya, membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun..." kata Sakura, melepas pelukannya pada bahu Sasuke.

"Hn. Anytime, Sakura,"

"Anoo... soal tawaranmu tadi..."

"Tawaran apa? Menjadi pacarku, hn?" Sasuke menyeringai.

Sakura mengangguk ragu-ragu. "Y-ya... begitulah! Aku... aku... aku mau! Sudah sejak lama, Sa-Sasuke-kun, a-aku menyukaimu! Tapi... a-aku terlalu takut mengungkapkannya..."

"Dan kau membiarkanku mengatakannya lebih dulu," Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut ravennya, membuatnya semakin berantakan tapi juga keren. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menunduk dengan wajah semerah apel kesukaannya.

"Ayo pulang," Sasuke berdiri, dan menyodorkan tangan kanannya pada Sakura.

"Nggak ingin di sini dulu?" Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke dan berdiri.

"Ini sudah sore, nanti aku dimarahi kakakmu itu, si Kalajengking!" Sasuke menggenggam pelan tangan Sakura.

"Hey! Namanya Sasori, bukan Kalajengking!" Sakura mempererat genggamannya pada jari-jari tangan Sasuke.

"Sama saja," ujar Sasuke santai.

"Ah kau ini! Terserah kau saja, lah!" Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kau jelek kalau seperti itu,"

"Biarkan saja,"

"Aku nggak suka Sakura-ku terlihat jelek kalau di depanku,"

"Tapi saat ini aku berjalan sedikit dibelakangmu, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke tak menjawab, tapi malah berlari, membuat Sakura yang digandengnya mau tak mau ikut berlari juga. "Hey!"

Kedua remaja itu berlarian sambil tertawa-tawa dan berteriak-teriak, ditemani cahaya jingga keemasan matahari senja.

~OWARI~

Author's Note :

Errr- ending yang sangat gaje ya? Maafkan Kazu, nggak bisa bikin ending yang bagussss~~! Hanya inilah yang Kazu bisa... *puppy*

Oh iya, thanks ya buat yang udah review di chap 1, ini balasannya :

**Rizuka Hanayuki** : haha~ iya si Saku merana, tapi akhirnya bagus kan *tuing-tuing (?)* iya ini udah update... makasih reviewnya, review lagi ya...

**Fidya Raina Malfoy** : wah makasih banget ya, ini udah update... silahkan review lagi...

**Uchiha Eky-chan** : ini udah update... makasih ya, review lagi~ hehe

**Mikaela Willliams** : waah makasih banget~! Ini udah update, silahkan, review lagi ya~

**ichiyama qalbi-neechan** : yoroshiku juga^, iya aku K-popers, kamu juga? Hn, aku sone dan shawol, terutama SNSD tuh aku suka banget lho~ *ga ditanya* dan makasih buat reviewnya~ review lagi dong, udah update nih^

Thankz untuk semua yang telah membantu Kazu baik mereview, membaca saja (**silent readers**), maupun para pembantu di backstage XD

Dan jangan lupa klik tulisan biru di bawah! REVIEW~~~ sangat dinanti oleh Kazu hwahahahaha~~

Arigatou gozaimasu!

Fighting!


End file.
